Break In
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: Edward let's himself into his girlfriend's home and gets caught doing something he shouldn't be doing. Lemon. Rated M.


**Hey Guys,**

 **Here's number 4,**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

I couldn't wait to get home. My cousin had been taken into hospital in Seattle late last night. Her parents were out of town, so my Dad drove both of us over and stayed with her overnight. She might be 18 but the hospital wouldn't release her if she wasn't under adult supervision. So, my Dad said she could stay with us until her parents could get home. Looks like she'll be sharing my room then.

My Dad pulled into the driveway and climbed out. Swans' have never been very good at expressing any emotion with each other. I unlocked the door as my Dad lifted Sadie's backpack for her. She followed me inside.

"I'll grab some lunch from the diner. Why don't you show Sadie your room, Bells?"

"Sure, Dad."

He handed me her bag before backing out. I smiled round at my cousin and started up the stairs.

"So, you probably remember the place. Kitchen, living room, toilet downstairs. One bathroom and two bedrooms upstairs. You'll have to get used to…"

I opened the door to my bedroom and froze in shock. So had Edward. My boyfriend of two months was knelt on my bed, facing the headboard, fully clothed, mid hump with my pillow. Slamming the door closed, I turned to a stunned Sadie stood just behind me. I could hear a low curse come from the other side of the door.

"Who the fuck is that?"

Blushing bright red, I opened my mouth to answer but my bedroom door swung open. It became awkward as Edward took in the other person with me. His real personality finally came back to him. Sticking his sexy fingers, that did wonders to my body, out to Sadie, he wound his other around my waist.

"Edward Cullen."

"Sadie Swan."

She blushed just as I had done and couldn't look at him. I was using the moment to embrace the feel of Edward against my side. He always made me feel so amazing, even when he was just holding me. He made me feel things that I had never experienced before. I was so new to everything at first. I had been considered the good girl; I still am. My Dad's the Chief of Police and he doesn't know I have a boyfriend. He'd lock me in my room forever if he found out I was seeing Edward. Edward's not a bad boy per se, but no father ever wants to see his daughter dating.

"Edward's my boyfriend."

Sadie eyed me but still wouldn't look at Edward.

"I guessed as much. Please, don't let get in your way of finishing what you'd started. I'll be downstairs."

She turned to the stairs and started going down. I looked up at Edward and bit on my bottom lip. God, I was wet for him. At the top of the stairs, I called out to Sadie.

"Charlie doesn't know."

"I won't tell him. But he has to be gone soon."

She didn't turn around when she spoke, but pointed over her shoulder, implying the last bit towards Edward. I walked back over to him and took both his hands into mine. Glancing down at his crotch, he had a prominent bulge sticking out. I suppose he didn't get to finish his little humping session. I looked up at him through my eyelashes and bit on my bottom lip again. He's told me so many times how much this turns him on.

"What are you doing here?"

"You were supposed to sneak out last night. I didn't hear from you and you weren't answering your phone, so I came around this morning. Charlie's cruiser wasn't here, and no one was answering the door. So, I let myself in. I didn't think you would mind."

"And why were you humping with my pillow?"

"I was worried about you last night, so I didn't get much sleep. I lay in your bed a while. But your scent was soaked into the sheets and pillow. It made me so hard Bella. If I knew anyone would be back so early, I wouldn't have."

"But you couldn't help yourself."

"No. I suppose I couldn't."

He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and leaned down. Capturing my lips with his, he pulled my body flesh against his. I could feel his cock digging into my hip and I moaned into the kiss. It had been a while since we'd been together properly. I understood his desperation of getting off. I pulled away from him and held his shirt tightly.

"We'll have to be quick. My Dad will be back soon."

He gave me my favourite sexy crooked smile as I led him back into my room. Closing the door behind us, I stripped from my jeans and panties and lay back on my bed. Edward hurried to undress himself completely and crawled over the top of me. He ran his fingers from the back of my knees down to my plump bottom. Cupping my small butt cheeks, he teased me with the tip of his cock. I groaned and pulled his head down to mine. He kissed me passionately whilst sliding into my hilt.

In the six weeks of not being a virgin, I'd become addicted to Edward's body; specifically, his cock. He'd touched me before, fingering me and eating me out, and I loved it, but him being buried deep inside my folds is so much better. I know he likes it better this way too.

Not asking permission, he stuck his tongue into my mouth. I groaned into him, my hands running up his chest. He lapped at the roof of my mouth and held my hips tightly in his grip. Thrusting wildly into me, I could feel how desperate he was to get his release. I pulled his hands over my covered breasts before reaching down to his balls. He liked this action as he squeezed my tits hard.

I would never get used to the feeling of cumming around him. My eyes crossed, an unfortunate reaction that I was faced with, but Edward liked it. He found it cute. I came hard and squeezed his balls until he came. Collapsing to the bed beside me, he couldn't stop grinning wildly. I heard feet on the stairs and rushed to get dressed again. Slipping out of my bedroom, I made sure whoever it was wouldn't see my naked boyfriend as I closed the door behind my back.

Looking up to see who it was, I jumped in shock. Thank God I closed the door. This was definitely not how I wanted my Dad to meet my boyfriend, who he may or may not have arrested once; or twice. Just minor speeding and parking violations that he refused to pay the tickets off.

"Dad, you scared me. What are you doing back so quickly?"

He looked confused.

"I was gone forty minutes. The diner was busy, so I had to wait. Sadie said you were cleaning up?"

"Yeah. Um, after the long drive I just wanted a rest and I was about to wash up in the bathroom."

"Lunch is downstairs. I was just coming up to let you know."

"Okay, thanks."

I waited until he'd gone back downstairs before going into the bathroom. Splashing some cold water in my face, I calmed myself down. Opening my bedroom door again, I was a little annoyed that Edward had made himself comfortable in my bed. But it was definitely more than a little arousing.

"What the hell Edward? You need to leave. Now."

"I'm comfortable here babe."

I didn't have time to argue about this.

"Fine. But get dressed. Sadie is staying in my bed the next few nights. I'm on the floor."

"That's no fun."

"I have to go. Be quiet."

Sliding my door closed behind me, I took a deep breath. This is going to be one hell of a night. Putting a small smile on my lips, I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. My Dad was sat in his usual seat, Sadie in mine. She raised her eyebrows at me and I shook my head slightly.

We all sat in an awkward silence, eating the food my Dad had brought back from the diner. I then cleared the table, washing the plates before the phone started ringing. My Dad looked worried as he listened to what the person was saying. Hanging up the phone, he lifted his gun belt from the hook.

"There's been an accident out on the mountain trail. I have to go, Bells."

"Okay. Be safe Dad. And don't worry about Sadie, I'll look after her."

"Thanks Bells. Don't wait up for me to get home, I may be a while."

"Just go. I can look after myself Dad."

He gave me a grateful smile, before leaving the room. I heard him go upstairs to change and finished cleaning up. Joining Sadie in the living room, my Dad poked his head round the door to let us know he was leaving. As soon as the front door closed, Sadie practically jumped on top of me.

"How long have you had a boyfriend? And why didn't you tell me? What's he like as a kisser? I bet he is an amazing kisser. And the sex? I'm assuming you two have had sex. No girl in their right mind could keep their hands off him, I know I couldn't."

"You're right, I can't keep my hands off him. And he is an amazing kisser. Too good. There are times I've nearly fainted because I forgot to stop and breathe."

"What sort of sex have you had? Car sex? School sex?"

"Not in the car yet. But school, definitely. We only started having sex a couple weeks ago, but I haven't been able to stop. And neither has he. He keeps begging me at school."

"Begging? Wow, I wish I had a guy like that begging for me."

"You'll find a guy soon, Sadie. Just make sure you know he's the one before you give yourself over to him. I wasn't sure about Edward at first. We've been friends for years, but I always thought he was a bit of a jerk. He can still be a jerk. But I know how to keep him under control now. Once you've got them wrapped around your little finger, there is no escaping."

"But what if I'm not a good kisser? I've never kissed anyone before."

"And neither had I. Edward's my first for most things. And I'm sure he'll be my first for a whole load of other things. Kissing, and sex, they all come naturally to you. You just have to find a guy who will be patient with you."

Hearing feet on the stairs, my head whipped round to the open door and saw Edward coming by. He smiled down at me before sitting beside me on the couch. I curled myself into his side and tangled my fingers with his.

"Where did the Chief go?"

"There was an accident. He had to go out."

"So, does that mean I'm good to stay?"

"Yes."

"Good."

He tipped my head back and pressed his lips to mine. I grinned into his kiss, my fingers tangling into his hair. Climbing onto his lap, my knees bent on either side of his legs. He took hold of my ass, rolling it over his crotch. A loud cough broke us apart and I remembered that Sadie was sitting on the other end of the couch.

"Sorry, Sadie."

"No, I'm happy for you two. If you want to continue, don't mind me. I'm quite tired anyway. I'll head to bed and leave you kids alone."

She tapped my head and walked out of the room. I felt bad for abandoning her when I was supposed to be looking after her. Edward was leaning back against the couch, grinning like a maniac.

"Stop grinning. You are not getting sex tonight."

"Oh, come on babe. We've had some good sex on this couch."

"Yeah, when there was no one else in the house."

"Babe, it's embarrassing to admit this, but I won't last long. I need you, babe."

He moved me over his hard crotch again and he grunted. As much as I was incredibly turned on and wanted him deep inside of him, I knew to stand my ground.

"No. I'm not letting you in my pants."

Huffing, he pushed me off his lap and onto the couch. And jerky Edward has arrived.

"If you're going to behave like this, you can leave."

He suddenly looked regretful and reached out to me.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean that."

"But you did it."

"I was just…"

"You were just being a guy. But I don't like it when you treat me like that. I don't want you to think that you can use me whenever you want and then throw me to the side when I refuse."

"I know. And I'm working on it."

Brushing my fingers through his hair, I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I have to go to the store tomorrow. We could head off a trail somewhere and try having car sex. I know you want to, and I think it would give us more opportunities to be together in the future."

He brightened at that thought and nudge my nose with his.

"You want to have sex in your truck?"

Furrowing my brow, I shook my head.

"No, I suppose not. You'll have to drive and meet me somewhere, and then we'll have some fun in your car. If you can bare me touching your car."

"You can touch any part of my car if I get to have you stripped naked in it."

"If I had known that, I would have suggested it weeks ago. I don't know why you love that car so much. It's such a Soccer Mom's car."

"It is not. It is a fine piece of engineering and mechanics. Plus, it was expensive. My Mom would kill me if it got even a scratch on it. But I would risk it to have your cum smeared across the seats."

Chuckling, I crawled back onto his lap and ran my fingers into his hair.

"If you behave yourself tonight, I'll get my Dad to agree to a sleepover with Alice in the week. Then I can stay with you all night. And we can make use of the bleachers during our study period on Monday."

His fingers slid onto my ass, pulling me over the bulge in his pants.

"This is not behaving yourself."

"I haven't done anything yet. I'm just holding you."

Rolling my eyes, I gently rocked my hips over his. He groaned and squeezed my ass.

"If you aren't going to let me in your pants, then you'd better stop. I don't want the Chief to come home and find me forcing myself on you, because I won't be able to stop myself."

Despite what I'd said, I really didn't want to stop him. But I climbed off his lap and held my hand out to him.

"It's getting late, we should go upstairs."

"Are you showering tonight?"

Shaking my head back and forth, I chuckled again and placed my hand to his chest.

"No. I'll shower in the morning, once you've left."

"You're no fun."

"Just remember, we're off to College next year. And if we aren't at the same school, you won't be able to visit whenever you want. You're going to have to learn to wait for me."

"Or, I could follow you to College. Sneak into your room every night and slip into your pants as you sleep."

"We both know that you're better off at Harvard."

"It might be what's best for me, but that doesn't mean it's what I want. I would rather follow you."

"I'm not going to let you jeopardise your future for me. We'll take a break. We haven't been going out for long, it wouldn't be too hard if we just broke up now. You wouldn't have to give up Harvard for me."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest.

"Do not break up with me, Bella. Not over this. I won't let you. I know I'm not the best boyfriend, and I've made mistakes. I've even hurt you, but I love you Bella. I haven't told you before, and I only figured that out a few weeks ago, but I love you. I love you and I want you in my life."

Staring up at him, I didn't know how to respond. Of course, I loved him, but I never thought I'd say it to him. And I wasn't ready to. If I did, there was no chance of convincing him to go to Harvard. He had the potential of being a top lawyer and Harvard was the place for him to reach that. But not this way, not with me in the picture.

"You don't have to say anything, Bella. I know we haven't been dating for long, and we weren't really friends before, but I care about you. I really care about you. I've thought about starting a life together after high school ends, and living together, getting married, and one day, having a family. If you don't want any of that, then I'll leave, and we can go back to just being friends."

"No. I don't want you to go. But I can't let you give up your life for me."

"I'm not giving it up. I would only be starting a life with you. Marry me, Bella. Become my fiancé so that I know you will wait for me, no matter what happens next year. We won't get married till after we graduate College, but I want to have you as my fiancé. Then you will know that I am loyal to you. Wherever I am, I will not be with any other girl. It will just be you. If you can't wait four years for me, then I'll let you go. But at least try. Please? What do you say?"

Taking a deep breath, my head spinning slightly, I closed my eyes and bowed my head.

"I need to think."

"Okay. Take as much time as you need. I'll wait forever for your answer, if I have to."

"It won't be forever. I just… I'm not ready for this."

He tilted my head up and pecked my lips gently.

"I'll leave now."

"No, stay with me."

Taking his hand, I started to lead him up the stairs. Slowly opening the door to my bedroom, I saw Sadie already asleep on my bed. Grabbing the pile of extra blankets from the bottom of my closet, I lay them out on the floor beside my bed. Edward stripped down to his boxers and lay himself out. I kept half an eye on Sadie as I stripped naked before pulling on a pair of cotton shorts and an old t-shirt. Not bothering with the bathroom, I lay with my back to Edward, him spooning me tightly from behind. His large hands brought the spare duvet over the top of us before sliding under my t-shirt.

"Are you comfortable enough?"

"No."

Dragging his hand higher, his fingers brushed my tit. I lay his hand flat over my breast until he palmed it softly.

"That's better."

Humming quietly, I nuzzled further into his chest. His hard cock rested against my ass, and I knew I couldn't last the night without him being inside of me. Pushing my shorts down my legs, I hooked one back over his hips so that the bulge in his boxers was pressed into my pussy.

"I thought you wanted me to behave."

"I changed my mind. But we have to be quiet."

"You mean you have to be quiet. You're the one that's always screaming for more."

"And you always give it to me."

His fingers slipped between my legs, brushing over my sensitive clit. Biting on my bottom lip to stop the moan sounding out, I melted into the blankets beneath me.

"I don't want your fingers, Edward. I want your cock."

"Then you shall have it."

He wiggled behind me, pushing his boxers down his legs and off his feet. His long cock lay against my pulsing lips. His finger moved back onto my pounding clit and he moved it around in circles. Groaning loudly, his other hand came up to my mouth to keep me quiet. His tip slid into my core, my body tensing into his chest. He rocked against me, pushing deep into me. My hand snaked down my body and lay over his, making his finger move faster over my clit. I was so close to release already and he had barely moved. His lips started to suck on my neck. Out of breath, I milked him hard only to have him fill me.

Collapsing into his chest, I was breathing heavily, his hand moving from my mouth. He turned over me and lay me onto my back. I ran my fingers into his hair and pulled his lips down to mine. Sheathing himself back into me, we both moaned quietly into each other's mouths. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I held myself tightly to his chest. He continued to rock into me, bringing me to my release once again.

Pulling his boxers back on, he lay himself beside me. Tucking the comforter around us both, he pecked the top of my head.

"Go to sleep, Bella. I'll be here when you wake up."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Closing me eyes, I curled into his chest for warmth and comfort.


End file.
